


再次重逢的世界 Into the New World

by RaInAugust



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AO3不会数中文, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaInAugust/pseuds/RaInAugust
Summary: 托尼在一次战斗后迫降到了一个从没听说过的大学里，奇怪的是，这个世界里没有人认识钢铁侠，也根本不存在复仇者，更没有危险的外星人。但这个世界里仍旧有斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，一个在大学里拥有超高人气的橄榄球队队长；有布鲁斯·班纳，一个沉迷科学研究的大龄博士生；有詹姆斯·巴恩斯，一个万花丛中过片叶不沾身的顶级花花公子；有娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺夫，一个俄罗斯贵族家庭的尊贵女继承人。平行世界已经让托尼百思不解了，而这个世界甚至还有更匪夷所思的地方。斯蒂夫·罗杰斯：钢铁侠是什么东西？托尼·斯塔克：omega是什么东西？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伪盾铁，平行世界盾，所以严格意义来说不是真的盾铁；伪abo，托尼不属于这个世界，所以他不是abo的任何一个。

托尼听到耳边传来一声高过一声的警报，他艰难地睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现自己正在半空中向下坠落。他试着呼唤了几声“星期五”，却没有得到任何回应，操作屏幕也一直暗着，无法唤醒。他很快意识到战甲损坏得极其严重，助推器完全不能工作了，能量也所剩无几，现在他身上的这套战甲和一堆废铁没有什么区别，只不过显然还是要比废铁贵一百万倍。他没有别的选择了，只能打开了应急降落伞，无奈地把自己的性命交给风，天知道他有多久没有用过这么原始的降落方法了。

他降落在一栋灰色的建筑前，它的侧面用烫金的大字印着“第二图书馆”。托尼环顾了一下周围，看见左手边的那栋黄色建筑上印着“13号宿舍楼”，它旁边那栋几乎长得完全一样的建筑上则印着“14号宿舍楼”，看来这里应该是一所学校。周围渐渐地聚拢了一些人，都是穿着休闲的年轻人，他们停在不远处好奇地盯着托尼看，和身边的人交头接耳着。

托尼没有在意这些，他早已经习惯了被当做焦点的人生。他往前迈了几步，拉住了离自己最近的一个年轻女孩，说：“嗨，你带手机了吗？可以借我用一下吗？我想联系一下其他的复仇者。”

女孩没有反应，愣愣地看着托尼，好像根本没有理解托尼在说什么。托尼再次开口：“对，我知道这听起来有点奇怪，谁会用手机联系超级英雄呢，大家都知道我给我们造了一套专属的通讯设备。但是你也看见了，我的战甲毁坏得太严重了，我完全接入不了我们的频道，所以如果你带了手机的话，可以借我用一下吗？你放心，我会给你酬劳的，等我回去之后，我会让人送来支票的。”

周围人窃窃私语的声音变得更大了，托尼隐约听到了诸如“疯子”“神经病”之类的词汇。女孩子抿了抿嘴，问：“我怎么知道你不是坏人，会不会拿了我的手机就跑？最近学校里发生了好几次这样的危险事件。”

托尼难以置信地问：“你不认识我吗？”

女孩奇怪地摇了摇头，看着托尼的表情就像是在看一个怪物。

托尼用了很大的力气才把头盔拿下来，把自己的脸露出来。他擦了擦脸颊上的血迹，让自己看上去体面一点，对着四周的人群大声问：“你们不认识我是谁吗？钢铁侠，托尼·斯塔克，你们不认识吗？任何人？”

“是疯子吗？怎么混进我们学校的？”“大冒险输了吧？”“是不是在玩cosplay啊？这也太真了吧？这个血迹的妆真的化得太棒了吧。”“该不会是戏剧社那帮人又在搞什么浸入式体验戏剧吧，这个月都第几次了？他们真的不用交论文吗，怎么每天都这么有空？”周围的年轻人们互相拉扯着，用嫌弃又害怕的眼神打量着托尼，还夹杂着一些好奇，让托尼完全不能理解。

托尼开始恐慌起来，也许这个世界上有人不认识托尼·斯塔克，但绝不会有人不认识钢铁侠，至少在他的世界里不可能。他不甘心地继续问：“那么美国队长呢？雷神索尔？黑寡妇？”

“快走吧，好像真的是个疯子。”“快走快走，好可怕。”“我去叫保安，怎么会让这种人混进宿舍区啊，太危险了。”人群突然一哄而散，三五结伴地飞快离开了，留下托尼一个人站在原地。

托尼向四周张望，觉得自己从未如此迷茫过，他以前也经历过不少奇怪的事情，但从来没有像今天这样让他完全摸不着头脑。突然，他看见不远处有一个年轻人迈着轻快的步伐从“13号宿舍楼”里走出来，他高大强壮，一头金发在阳光下闪闪亮亮，那张脸出现在他父亲霍华德每一页笔记上，出现在他童年的每一个睡前故事里，出现在他近几年的每一场战斗力，他绝不会认错。

托尼一个健步冲到那个年轻人面前，用力抓住对方的手臂，就像抓住了一根救命稻草。他激动地大喊：“队长！”

“你是……哪位？”

在这样近距离的观察下，托尼才发现这个人给他一种完全不熟悉的感觉。即使他和美国队长有着一模一样的脸，但他更年轻更有活力，看上去不过二十岁出头，嘴唇周围有一圈淡淡的容貌，这是年轻男孩子独有的标志；他的眼睛单纯清澈，里面没有任何伤痛和挫折的痕迹，仿佛从出生起就一直过着一帆风顺的生活；他的站姿随意放松，一点都不像是一个训练有素的军人。托尼的视线下移，看见他穿着一件休闲款的卫衣，胸前印着一个圆形的复杂图案，图案下面写着“圣朱尼佩罗大学”，应该是这个大学的文化衫，但托尼发誓整个美国境内绝对没有一所名为“圣朱尼佩罗”的大学。托尼松开了手，慢慢往后退了几步，拉开了和眼前人的距离，心里慢慢升起了戒备。

年轻人上下打量了一下托尼，露出一个礼貌的微笑，轻声问：“先生，你还好吗？”

托尼知道自己现在一定是一副失魂落魄的狼狈样子，但他无暇顾及自己的形象，他觉得自己好像陷入了一团深深的迷雾之中。这样的事情以前不是没有发生过，反派们偶尔会用一些奇怪的方法伪装成复仇者们的样子，妄图混淆人们的视线来达成阴谋，但他们之间早已经培养出了无与伦比的默契，总能在第一时间就辨别出真假。但这次却很不一样，眼前这个年轻人的气质那么陌生，托尼却有种奇怪的直觉，觉得他就是真正的美国队长，只是不知道为什么完全变成了另一种人。

托尼试探着开口：“斯蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

“叫我斯蒂夫就行。”年轻人问，“有什么可以帮你的吗，先生？”

托尼深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，重新开口：“斯蒂夫，我有些私事想和你谈谈，你知道什么安静的地方吗？我需要一个绝对不会被第三者打扰的安全空间。”

斯蒂夫想不通一个突然冒出来的陌生人会和自己有什么私事可谈，但他还是点了点头：“我就住在这栋楼，一个人住，我们可以去我的宿舍谈。”

“那再好不过了！”托尼尽量让自己看上去开心一点，对斯蒂夫露出笑容，不想让自己的落魄吓到对方。

斯蒂夫也跟着笑起来，和他的同学们不一样，他似乎过于善良了，即使面对这么莫名其妙的陌生人也一直散发着最大的善意。他问：“你手里的那个……头盔……需要我帮你拿吗？它看上去挺重的，你看上去很虚弱。”

托尼顺着斯蒂夫的目光低头，看见被自己当做垃圾一样拎在手里的头盔，急忙摇了摇头，把头盔紧紧地抱在怀里，说：“不不，不用了，我之后还用得上它，希望能用得上。”

“你是计算机学院的吗？他们上次搞了一个高科技展览，里面有很多类似于你身上的这种盔甲。”斯蒂夫带着托尼上楼，好奇地问。

“我？我不是。”托尼回答，“我看上去像是个学生吗？”

斯蒂夫回答：“的确，你看上去年纪是有点大了，但我们学校有不少工作之后重新回来读书的学生，我保证你不会是我们学校里最老的。我记得生物系有一个博士，他看上去比你还年老一些，好像叫什么……班纳。”

托尼顿住了脚步，无法压抑自己的惊讶：“班纳？你确定？”

斯蒂夫想了一下，肯定地回答：“没错，是叫班纳。他上个星期代表学校得了一个什么国际大奖，门口的公告栏上贴了喜报，我看见过，应该不会记错他的名字。怎么了，你认识他吗？”

“我不知道，但我希望他会是我认识的那个班纳。”托尼好像重新燃起了希望，试探地问，“那你认识冬……詹姆斯吗？”

“你说巴基吗？”斯蒂夫点头，“我们两家住得很近，可以说是从小一起长大的，但我们去了不同的大学，不在一个城市，所以平时联系得也不多，已经有很长时间没有见过面了。”

托尼皱了皱眉，但仍旧不放弃，继续问：“克林特呢？克林特·巴顿？”

斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“不认识，我从来没有听说过这个名字。”

“娜塔莎？娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫？她和詹姆斯是一对。”

斯蒂夫突然笑起来：“当然，我当然认识她，在这个学校里没有人不认识娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺夫。但你要是真的见过罗曼诺夫，你就会知道，她绝对不可能成为任何人的女朋友，更何况我从来没有听说过她和巴基认识。”

“为什么这么说？娜塔莎怎么了？”托尼还想继续问，但斯蒂夫已经停下了脚步，开始掏钥匙开门，托尼只能暂时闭上了嘴。

“进来吧，不用换鞋了，我没那么讲究。”斯蒂夫打开门，侧过身，等托尼进了门，才跟进去，关上门。

斯蒂夫领着托尼穿过玄关，走进客厅，随手拉过一把椅子，示意托尼坐下，自己则转身坐在旁边的沙发上，说：“本来我还有一个室友，但他上个月转学了，学校还没有给我分配新的室友，所以我暂时一个人住。现在，我们可以开始谈我们之间的私事了吗，先生？”

“托尼·斯塔克，我的名字。”托尼觉得这句自我介绍简直微妙极了。他从小就知道“美国队长”斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，对方在重新醒来之后也很快通过各种渠道认识了“钢铁侠”托尼·斯塔克，现在回想起来，其实他们俩之间从没有过正式的自我介绍，第一次见面的时候就已经对彼此了如指掌了，甚至没寒暄几句就顺其自然地开始并肩作战了。

“你好，斯塔克先生。”斯蒂夫改变了称呼，友好地问了一声好，又重复了一遍自己的问题，“所以你到底要和我说什么私事呢？”

托尼按了按太阳穴，有些难堪地开口：“抱歉，但是我自己现在也很混乱，这一切对我来说都太奇怪了，有很多地方我真的想不明白。如果可以的话，能给我五分钟吗？我想整理一下我的思路再告诉你。”

斯蒂夫用怀疑的眼光直直地盯着托尼，托尼也回望着他，两个人之间的气氛一下子焦灼起来。过了一会儿，斯蒂夫站起来，恢复了温和的表情：“没关系，你可以慢慢想，这里很安全。我得先下去买点吃的，我到现在都没吃中饭，你需要我帮你带什么吗？”

托尼摇摇头，他现在没有心情管自己的肚子，但还是说：“如果可以的话，帮我带一杯咖啡好吗？什么样的都可以。”

“当然，我也觉得你需要提提神。”斯蒂夫往外走去，突然想起了什么，又回过身来补充道，“等下可能会有人来敲门，我和新闻社的人约好两点钟做一个采访，如果他来了但我还没回来，你就直接告诉他我临时有事，之后会再和他重新约时间。”

托尼乖乖地点了点头，表示自己一定会完整地传达，直到斯蒂夫的身影消失在门后，才长舒了一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

托尼花了好大的力气才把战甲从身上扒下来，发泄般地扔在地毯上，发出了沉闷的响声。他揉了揉酸痛的手腕，有生以来第一次觉得也许战甲不一定要设计地这么贴合自己的曲线，也许他该尝试一下宽松款。他弯下身子，捡起胸口部位的那块弧形战甲，在反应堆的背后摸索了一会儿，用力地拽下来一块不规则形状的宝石。宝石是金黄色的，表面有一些磨损的痕迹，黯淡无光，即使在阳光的照耀下也显得死气沉沉。

超级英雄们的生活既简单又复杂，简单的是他们的想法，除了守护地球的和平之外别无他求；复杂的是他们自己的生活，就算说上一天一夜也难尽数过往的欢笑和泪水。但好在，无时无刻不在觊觎着地球的敌人们没有给他们留下太多伤春悲秋的时间，他们总是刚刚打败上一个敌人就又要转身投入下一个战场。

这一次他们的敌人是月魔（Moonster），这是一个全新的对手。月魔来自遥远的外太空，不是人形，而是一块巨大的散发着金色光芒的石头，天知道一块石头怎么会突然想到要来统治地球！

说实话，月魔不是他们对抗过的最强大的敌人，却绝对是他们遇见过的最难打败的敌人。一方面固然是因为他们的战力不足，索尔回阿斯加德参加庆典了，鹰眼软磨硬泡也跟着一起去了，他们俩已经整整一个月没有响应任何召唤了，另一方面是因为月魔是永生不死的。

说永生不死其实有点不准确，没有什么是真的永生不死的，但月魔的生命能量来自于月光，只要有月光他就永远不会死去，而在地球上，这就相当于不可战胜了，毕竟他们不可能去把月球一枪打爆。

他们当然想过把战场转移到宇宙中其他月光照耀不到的地方去，但月魔比他们想象地还要狡猾多了，在来到地球之后，他就把自己切割成了无数份（对，就像是切割钻石那样切割），这一块碎片在宇宙中死亡了，另一块碎片总能在地球的某个角落复活。没有人知道他把自己切割成了多少片，又把这些碎片都藏在哪里。复仇者们已经和月魔纠缠了半个月了，一边在宇宙中战斗，一边忙着玩寻宝游戏，试图找到月魔藏在地球上的每一个碎片。

终于，他们找到了月魔的最后一个碎片，为了确保他再也不能回到地球上复活自己，他们决定把这最后一块送入黑洞。理所当然的，托尼接下了这个有去无回的任务。他把月魔的最后一块碎片妥帖地放在胸前，干脆利落地和剩下的三个人告了别，就飞向了宇宙的深处，仍由自己跌入巨大的黑洞中。等他再次醒来，就发现自己在向下坠落，迫降在了这所从来没有听说过的大学校园里，遇见了一个不可能是斯蒂夫·罗杰斯的斯蒂夫·罗杰斯。

托尼站起身来，把月魔的碎片放在茶几上。茶几上放了一个相框，是“这个”斯蒂夫的全家福，照片上的他比现在还年轻一点，和父母一起站在一个大礼堂一样的建筑前，看上去像是高中毕业时的场景。他自认对斯蒂夫·罗杰斯十分了解，却对他的父母毫无印象。霍华德和斯蒂夫相识在战时，对他的童年并不了解，因此和托尼讲述的大多是关于美国队长本身，很少涉及到他的家庭或童年。后来托尼加入复仇者之前又对美国队长研究了一番，但他所搜集到的资料也都集中在他成为超级士兵之后的英雄事迹。

这是一件很奇怪的事情，每个人都有父母，但作为“美国队长”的斯蒂夫·罗杰斯就好像没有。他“死亡”之后，从来没有人去关心过他的父母是怎样度过痛失爱子的余生；他“复活”之后，也没有人再提及他的家庭，仿佛他就是从海里长出来的。他不止一次说过觉得自己和这个世界毫无联系，托尼从来都只觉得他是无法适应现代社会，现在看到这张全家福却突然懂了他的感受，在这个世界上他是孤独的，他的过去只存在于那些历史资料里，而他的未来也不知道在何方。

但这个斯蒂夫不一样，他有幸福美满的家庭，会拿着大学文凭去找一份称心如意的工作，再遇见一个甜美可爱的姑娘，生下几个调皮活泼的孩子，过着一帆风顺的人生。沙发靠垫下面有两只不成对的花纹袜子，水池里放了一只布满咖啡渍还没来得及洗的马克杯，墙上贴着性感女星和当红球星的海报，托尼想到这一切属于“斯蒂夫·罗杰斯”，觉得有点恍惚。

他还想仔细地看看房间里的其他摆设，门被打开了，斯蒂夫拎着大大的纸袋子走了进来。他问：“咖啡卖完了，我给你买了一杯橙汁，可以吗？”

托尼点点头，说：“你的学弟没有来过。”

“我刚才下楼的时候正好遇见他了。”斯蒂夫走过来，坐在沙发上，从纸袋里掏出橙汁递给托尼，自己掏出了一个汉堡。托尼犹豫了一下才接过去，坐到斯蒂夫身边，中间保持了不远也不近的距离。斯蒂夫很快吃掉了那个汉堡，转过头来问托尼：“你要不要也吃点什么？”

托尼摇摇头，说了声“谢谢”。斯蒂夫也没有强求，又从纸袋里掏出一盒薯条，问：“那么，现在可以和我说说那些所谓的私事了吗？你已经拖延了很久了，还骗了杯免费的果汁。”

托尼立刻伸手想去找支票本，却什么都没有摸到，他现在浑身上下一分钱都没有。当然，他的手表很贵，但表盘早已经碎得乱七八糟了；他的衣服也很贵，但他不可能脱下来送给斯蒂夫；他的战甲也很贵，但显然它在这个斯蒂夫眼中肯定值不上一杯橙汁。身无分文给托尼带来了巨大的恐慌感，他不由自主地挺直了身子，大口喝着橙汁来缓解突如其来的口渴。

斯蒂夫已经不再吃了，而是静静地等着托尼开口。托尼深吸了一口气，开始了他长达二十多分钟的讲述，从复仇者联盟的成立，讲到和月魔的这场战斗，为了能让斯蒂夫直观地感受到超级英雄是干什么的，他甚至简短地讲述了几个过去的精彩战斗当做案例。在这个过程中，他一直不停地喝着橙汁，喝完之后他又控制不住去吃桌上的薯条，他觉得在过去的几十年里从没如此紧张过。

托尼讲完之后，期待地看着斯蒂夫，对方却久久没有回应，也不知道到底有没有听进去。过了大约五分钟，斯蒂夫才终于开口：“听着，如果这是什么新型的诈骗手段或是传教方法的话……”

“不是！”托尼立刻反驳。

斯蒂夫皱起眉头，脸上有一点不耐烦，但语气还是保持着温和：“我知道这年头找份工作不容易，但我真的帮不了你……”

托尼知道任何人都不可能只凭着一面之词就相信自己的故事，但他也想不出怎么样才能说服斯蒂夫。他拿起茶几上的那块月魔的碎片展示给斯蒂夫，又捡起扔在地上的手臂，轻轻按了一下内侧的一个凸起，五根手指尖都亮了起来。他抬起头，说：“虽然现在它损坏得很严重，但是你还是能看到……”

托尼还没说完，就被斯蒂夫打断了：“这证明不了什么，计算机系的那些高材生们每天都能做出各种稀奇古怪的机器人，难道他们全都是来自于平行世界吗？”

“那斯塔克工业呢？你难道没有听说过斯塔克工业吗？”托尼问。

斯蒂夫想了一会儿，有点迷惑地问：“这是个很有名的公司吗？我应该听过吗？”

托尼猜到在平行世界里一切都有可能变得不一样，但他没想到连斯塔克工业都不存在。他和斯蒂夫大眼瞪小眼面面相觑，斯蒂夫等待着他拿出更多的证据来，他却已经黔驴技穷实在想不出还能用什么来证明自己的故事。

突然，门被猛地撞开，一个身材高挑绿色皮肤蓝色头发的女人气势汹汹地冲了进来。托尼愣了一秒，立刻抓起茶几上的月魔的碎片塞到斯蒂夫手上，一边大喊“拿好”一边冲上去和那个女人缠斗在一起。

“怎么回事！？”斯蒂夫茫然地抓着手里的石头，看着托尼和那个女人打得难舍难分，不确定自己是该在一边安静地做个观众还是该上去助托尼一臂之力。

托尼的体术并不出众，没有了战甲的支持有点力不从心，对方又是个中好手，过了好一会儿才找到一个空隙回答斯蒂夫的问题：“这是月魔的人……她要把月魔带回地球复活……”

斯蒂夫紧紧地靠墙站着，客厅里已经变成一片狼藉，茶几变成了几块碎玻璃，沙发被掀翻在地，鞋柜歪倒在地上，墙上满是摩擦的痕迹。他低下头，发现手中的石头已经从金黄色变成了灰白色，而托尼明显已经落于下风，被那个女人逼得连连后退。

托尼突然转过头来看着斯蒂夫，大喊：“就是现在！队长！背后！”

斯蒂夫愣愣地看着托尼，两个人对视了一眼，托尼破口大骂：“操，你不是队长！”就在这个瞬间，托尼被那个女人狠狠地撞了一下肚子，摔倒在地，吐出一口血来。

“枪有用吗！我有枪！”斯蒂夫把石头塞进自己的口袋，脱掉了外套，显然也准备加入这场战斗。

托尼挣扎着爬起来，一秒都没有迟疑，又再次冲了上去。他的语速变得极快：“枪没用，你有银吗？任何用银做的东西？”

“我的餐具全是银的！”

托尼的眼睛一下子亮起来，非常快速地笑了一下，喊：“用银插她的心脏，就像杀死一个吸血鬼那样！”

斯蒂夫发现托尼突然开始移动，把那个女人往门口的方向引去，他立刻抓住机会绕到厨房里，拉开柜子，把所有的刀叉都抓在手里。

“扔给我！”托尼喊道，“全都扔给我！”

托尼和那个女人难舍难分，斯蒂夫瞄准了几次都难以准确地定位托尼，他不敢冒险，只能一直把刀叉攥在手里。

“你在干嘛！？”托尼回过头扫了一眼，眼神里都是愤怒和不满，“扔给我啊！”

斯蒂夫把所有的刀叉都扔到脚边，捡起其中两把最锋利的叉子，拿出口袋里的石头，远远地扔向了门口。

“你在干什么！你疯了吗！”托尼几乎要尖叫出来。

从斯蒂夫抛出石头的那一刻，那个女人就停止了对托尼的攻击，眼睛紧紧地盯着石头的动态，斯蒂夫用最快的速度跑到了托尼的身边，递给他一把叉子。当石头落到门口，那个女人立刻转身，想要去捡，就在这一瞬间，托尼和斯蒂夫两个人同时前进，狠狠地把手中的叉子插进了她的心脏。绿色的血从伤口飞溅出来，喷射到了两个人的脸上，那个女人甚至没来得及做更多的动作，就全身僵硬动弹不得，很快就化成了一滩绿色的水。

“恶心。”托尼连连后退，把鞋子在地毯上使劲蹭着，“她死了比活着还让人恶心。”

斯蒂夫呆呆地站在原地，盯着那滩绿色的水，眼睛都不眨。托尼开口，语气已经变得轻松愉快：“别这样，这算不上杀人，她是个外星怪物，如果你不杀了她，她就会杀了我们。”

“地毯的清洁费很贵的。”斯蒂夫痛苦地说。

托尼愣了一秒，忍不住笑了出来。斯蒂夫转过头瞪着他，问：“笑什么？很可笑吗？清理一次地毯要花我半个月的生活费呢！”

托尼笑得更厉害，打趣地说：“你刚才扔得很准。”

“我可是金牌投手。”斯蒂夫骄傲地说，“其实还挺有意思的。”

“什么？”

斯蒂夫笑了笑，说：“我说，我没钱付清洁费，所以我们要自己把这块地毯弄干净，直到它和原来一模一样，没有她的……尸体，也没有这些灰尘和木屑。”

托尼一脸不可置信：“这要做到什么时候？”

“我们可能要做一整天。(We could do this all day.)”

接下来的几个小时里，他们俩都在忙着打扫“战场”，这还是托尼有生以来第一次亲自参与到战争的善后工作里，他有幸深切地体会到了金钱曾带给了他多么大的便利。也许是顾忌到他的伤势，斯蒂夫承担了大部分的工作，但他也不好意思真的坐在一边休息，就帮忙做些简单的事情，紧紧螺丝之类的。终于，在天色变黑之前，客厅大致恢复了原来的模样，斯蒂夫一屁股坐在地上，T恤几乎被汗全浸湿了。

“饿吗？”托尼反倒精神充足，拿起掉落在角落里的纸袋子，“还有一个汉堡，也许能吃。”

斯蒂夫无力地摇摇头，深呼吸了几次才感觉没那么累了。他问：“所以，按照你的说法，你的世界里也有一个斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，对吗？他是个什么样的人？和我一样吗？”

托尼笑着摇摇头：“美国队长，美国的队长。他是整个国家的象征，整个国家的希望。”

“他是你们的总统？”

“不是，当然不是。”托尼喊道，只要一想到那个画面，他都觉得疯狂，“他恐怕是世界上最不愿意做总统的人了，其实，他很多时候甚至有点反政府。”

斯蒂夫挠了挠头：“那我不是很明白，什么样的人才能成为一个国家的希望？我是说，什么样的国家才会依靠一个普通人？”

“普通人？他可不是个普通人。”托尼说，“他是一个勇敢的战士，一个明智的领导者，一个亲切的朋友，一个…一个真正的英雄。”

“你好像…”斯蒂夫斟酌了一下用词，“很喜欢他？”

“喜欢？”托尼挑了挑眉，“不，我只是很了解他，毕竟我是听着他的故事长大的。”

“你说你们是同事、战友，我以为他跟你差不多大？”斯蒂夫一脸困惑，显然没能搞明白这其中的逻辑关系。托尼觉得他的表情实在有趣，他以前还没见过这张脸上有过这么困惑的表情呢，忍不住笑了起来。斯蒂夫不明白发生了什么，但看到托尼笑得连眼睛都弯了起来，也不由得跟着笑了起来。

于是，托尼开始给斯蒂夫讲述“美国队长”的故事，从他备受欺负的压抑童年，讲到他接受血清改造，又讲到他随着飞机坠落在深海，再讲到他在七十年后醒来加入复仇者联盟。他原本还想详细讲讲他们一起经历过的几次大战，但又觉得这些只不过是锦上添花，他能从斯蒂夫的表情里看出来他已经充分了解了另一个自己是个什么样的人了。

“他可真是……”斯蒂夫感叹道，“酷。不像我，只是个普通的大学生。”

“不是你普通。”托尼说，“是我们太特殊了。”

斯蒂夫做了个赞同的表情：“你们的世界也太危险了，我都没法想象你们每天过着什么样的生活。但即使这样，也不应该让一个omega成为战斗的核心力量，这是违法的！你是怎么说服你们的政府让你上战场的？”

“什么omega？”托尼不明白，“在我研究出战甲之后，他们的确想要让我上交，不允许我独占这个技术。但这是不可能的，我和我的战甲是两位一体的，交出战甲就等于交出我自己。而且，每个人都有责任保护自己的国家，既然我能做到，为什么我不去做？”

“我明白了，你是那种强势的omega，是吗？可是战斗本来就应该是alpha的事情，先天的身体条件决定了你们不适合战斗，我们甚至不允许omega从事任何高强度的工作……”

托尼竖起手，打断了斯蒂夫：“等等，我不明白。什么omega、alpha？你在说什么？”

斯蒂夫也陷入了深深的疑惑，他伸出手摸向托尼的后颈，在快要碰到之前又觉得这不太礼貌，飞快地收回了手：“难道你不是omega吗？我还以为你只是用了抑制剂，所以我才闻不到你的信息素。除了omega之外，没有人会用抑制剂。天哪！你是个alpha吗？alpha为什么要用抑制剂？”

托尼完全不理解斯蒂夫在自言自语什么，他能听懂斯蒂夫说的每一个单词，也当然知道alpha和omega是什么，但他不觉得这两个单词在斯蒂夫的话里和在他的理解里是同一个意思。

“我很难想象你的世界是怎么样的，但听上去真的和这里非常不一样。”斯蒂夫说，“你们是怎么划分性别的？”

“性别？当然是男和女啊，难道还有别的分类吗？”托尼不解，“当然，专家会强调还要包括那些转性别者，但在我看来，那只是个过渡，最终他们还是能被划分成男性或女性。”

“转性别者？”斯蒂夫接话，“还能转性别？通过服用抑制剂吗？但那只能压制你的信息素，并不能从根本上改变你的性别啊。”

“抑制剂又是什么？信息素？”托尼觉得自己简直要崩溃了，“你们的世界到底是怎么回事？”

斯蒂夫笑起来：“我知道问题出在哪里了。那么，现在轮到我来给你讲故事了。”


End file.
